FNAF:After the Events
by Rockbrad
Summary: It's been a long time since Brad was stuffed, when he awaks he remembers what happened so do they. Will everyone be in peace, or will they ruin there second life?[AU, Alternate Timeline]Sequel to FNAF: IS It ME Or Is It Him? Plz leave actual review.1,445 people waited for an update, well lets do this. On hold possibly forever I'm sorry I can't think of anymore Ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST WANTED TO SAY HI AND HOPEFULLY IF ANYONE FOLLOWS THIS THANK YOU AND HI,NOW TO THE STORY!(IS IT ME OR HIM TAKES PLACE IN 1987 BTW)**

**[1987, Freddy Fazbears Pizza]**

"We found our murderer so what now"Bonnie asked in question "We should have passed on I really have no idea, But who cares I forgive him." Freddy answered.  
"HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HIM FREDDY, HE KILLED US, TRAPPED US INTO THESE SUITS!" Chica said as she walked into the backroom. "Well you see remember how I cause him to see... things?" "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" "Well bonnie you see, I practically snuck into his mind and caused him to see things, I also can read his mind, and he said he deserved to die, thats also when I realised the person we stuffed in golden freddy was innocent... and also his brother" "Im tired of calling him Golden Freddy can we call him something else?" Chica asked "You can call him Goldie" a unkown voice said. They then saw Golden Freddy enter the room followed by Foxy moments later. "Foxy where have you been, why do you always leave before we stuff them!" "Well I been talking to the lass, to try to cheer him up, after all we did stuff his brother."

**A/N:SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO PIRATE SPEECH SO HE ONLY TALKS LIKE THAT IN PROFORMENCES(THE BITE NEVER HAPPENED BTW) AND THE MURDER TOOK PLACE AT THE FIRST ONE**

"You guys better clean the blood of you, you know what happened last time when you had blood on you."Goldie said "Yeah yeah our last restuarant shut down." Freddy said, but before they could go an bleach themselves the 6 A.M bell goes off. "CRAP WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" screamed Freddy."Let's do our daily stuff and hope a miracle happens, and no one notices." That was cut off short as the repairmen and the came in. The rest is unknown, but the place was closed down. It was sold to a person named Mike Schimdt , he had big planes for the restuarant.. Good plans, not bad ones.

**I WANT TO CLEAR THINGS UP, THE LITTLE GIRL WAS ACTUALLY THE "THING" FREDDY MADE BRAD SEE. ALSO I AM OPENING A POLE IF YOU WANT PAIRS/SHIPS. ALSO ACCEPTING 1 OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got over writers block also here is the first OC'S BIO REMEMBER IT WILL BE AN AU SO IT MIGHT NOT BE AS YOU WAN'T IT OR AS THE STORY IT IS IN!Name: Shackler**

**Nick Name:Shack**

**Bio:After being created by the Marionette in 1987 he was never seen by any one dead or alive due to his magical abilities**

**Appearence:a black version of Freddy With his left arm looking like the Marionettes arm sharp spikey fur on his back from 1 inch to 11 inches a black hat with a red stripe on it 3 large buttons on his chest in a downwards line a series of sharp teeth and glowing white eyes**

**Style:silent,unseen and if seen scary due to his appearance**

**[Unknown,1987]**

"What brings you here Mike?" a voice said "Marionette I own this place now, anyhow I have an idea that could bring our business back up, but I need to ask you a favor." Mike responded "What is it that you wan't me to do, and also I told you to call me Mari!" "Mari is a girls name, and wait are you a girl?" "No i am a boy, but I don't care i'm tired of that long name!" Mari said "Anyhow Mari, can you find a building for a new pizzeria?"Mike said "Nope, I don't feel like it, but I know someone, or should I say some shadow?" Mari replied. Mari starts to speak some sort of foreign language "Mari what are you doing!" Mike asked in a startled voice. "You'll see." Mari said with a smirk, and then finished. There was silence until a flash of white filled the room. " What is it Mari?!" a voice said in an annoyed voice. "Can you go find a place for a new restaurant for me, you do owe me a small favor." Mari replied to the figure. "Wait who is he, what just happened" Mike said after recovering from the flash of light "I should introduce myself, I am Shackler,but you can call me Shack! Also Mari I got a good area for a new place it is at 130 West Main Street. I know the layout just buy it and send the animatronics there I'll scout it out before or when they get there"

-Time skip-

**[Freddy Fazbear's pizza,1987]**

"There we are all deactivated, who knew the golden bear had a endo?" Said a worker**(Now named Jim)** to another "I never knew that golden had an endo, but what about the wolf one over there?" The co-worker siad**(now named to Bob)** "I think the new owner, Mike Schimdt if I'm correct, might use it when it re-opens, but for now lets go!" The two workers left,andthe moving truck came an hour later and picked up the "robots", and took them to the new building.

**[?,?, Brad's POV]**

"Alone in a gray area, where is this hell i am supposed to be in!" "I should be in the ground burning for what I have done, what is this somekind of timeout?!" "This is really stupid am isn't purgatory waiting to be judged to go to heaven or hell, wait a second I think i'm possibly alive but on the edge of di-" his sentence was cut off short as his vision became black

**[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (this is the second location, but uses the same name), 1990, third person POV]**

"Where am I, what was that sudden darkness!" As he sat up, he was in a building that was unkown to him. He looked around to see a digital clock that said 7:00 PM, scrap metal, parts of endoskelotons, and animatronics. "This looks like the parts and service room in a way, but there was never a digital clock, and why am I- wait a minute a-a-am I one of those t-t-t-things!?" He said as he lifted his hands on his head to feel ears, on the top of his head. He knew the souls where in the body "I DEMAND ANSWERS!" he walked up and activated the four others Bonnie was the first to awaken "Freddy I told you yesterday he is repairing the place!" Bonnie said almost sleepily "DO I LOOK LIKE FREDDY TO YOU YOU FREAKING IDIOT I DEMAND ANSWERS! "What, but you never were activated how do you know my name- oh crap you... again." Said in an sorrowful voice "FIST OF ALL, WHY DID YOU BOUND ME TO THIS SUIT, SECOND WHY JUST WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER!" What Brad did not know is that the others were watching what was going on confused and shocked, except Goldie. "We did not know you would be bound, we did not know that he was your brother we thought he was the murderer, please forgive us, we forgive you Slash." "I AM NOT THIS SLASH I AM NOT SLASH!" Brad was holding Bonnie up onto the wall about to punch Bonnie, but was interrupted by goldie "Both of you stop you're acting like babies, and how old are you now Bonnie" "17" Bonnie replied "ALSO WHY DID YOU HELP THEM YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" Brad replied "I could not control myself until after you were stuffed I am sorry." Goldie said. "Anyhow we will talk about this later where are we?" Brad said changing the subject "We are in the- wait a minute this is not the parts in service room, there are no heads." Bonnie said "Hey there is a door here!" Freddy said with Foxy and Chica,who Brad, Goldie, and Bonnie forgot about.

**[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ,1990]**

_"This should be easy it is not like they'll activate, or not hopefully they don't- are they staring at me, I don't think oh crap they saw me."_ Shack said as the animatronics went out the door and saw his eyes. _"How should I tell Mari they saw me, actually as long as they don't know my name- CRAP WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME, well hardcore parkour time!"_

**IM BACK AND 100+ VIEWS ZOMG IM FREAKING SORRY I DID NOT WORK ON THIS BUT ANYWAYS 1000+ words finally!**


	3. Chapter 4

**100+VIEWS IN A DAY...;LEDOFSKERHGZDSKJLBGAEJLDNHGEWLSH: ERROR BRAIN OVERLOAD PLEASE ENJOY STORY WHILE YOU WAIT ALSO****20 POINTS FOR NAMING AN EASTER EGG ALSO GAURENTEED OC (HINT SONG LYRICS)**

**[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,1990,Tird person POV]**

"Are you sure we should chase after it?" Chica said with a worried tone "WELL IT MAY GIVE ME ANSWERS SO YOU KINDA WILL NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO!" Brad said angrily. "Holy crap he just disapeard he was running towards this room it is a dead end, but anyways Freddy guard the door while we look for him." They searched all around the room, but never found "it". The one place they did not look was up. _"Phew, that was way to close they left well time to report Mari about them being activated, please don't let them find out about them." _

**[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 1990]**

"Hey Fred did you here that noise." "I'm Freddy,Chi, not Fred also it is probably BB" Fred said "I'm right here!" repliad BB "Also Bon is here, and mangle is getting repiard" He sated too "If it is not one of us who is it then?" Bon asked. " We will check it out AFTER you tell me why Chica is called Chi, Bonnie is Bon, and Im called Fred instead of Freddy?" Chi repliad to Fred saying "Remember our brothers are called that, AND MAYBE THEY ARE AWAKE NOW MIKE CAN OPEN THE PLACE UP!" Chi runs out the door to the parts and service room, making the others chase after her.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, BUT I MADE THIS WAITING FOR CHAPTER 35 IN THE FANFIC FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S OUR LIVES TOGETHER BY WATCHER 1287. CHECK IT OUT(IT IS MATURE BTW)**


	4. Chapter 5

**OK NO MORE OC'S PHSYCH I NEED 1 NIGHTGUARD FOR NOW. ALSO 276 VIEWS,3 FALLOWS, AND 3 FAVS WOW! ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY... : I REALISED I HAD NOT DONE ONE! I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, THAT IS WHY IT IS CALLED _FAN_FICTION K NOW LETS GO!**

**[?,1990]**

"Mike, Shack has reported back and the originals are active, but the toys or at least Chi presumed that. Anyhow they saw Shack, but never caught him, so next time the see him they will catch him. Well shall we tell them?" Mari said eager to get the place back on the charts

"Send Shack next time they see him, if they catch him, Shack might kill them, like he does to those who catches him" Mike said "How did you know that?" Mari said alarmed "I have my ways." Mike replied "Fine, I'll contact him now."

**[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,1990, Shackler's POV]**

_"Uhh sometimes I really wish Mari never made me, I feel like a slave!" _Shack thought annoyed and angry at Mari. He then heard someone say "There it is again!" _"I guess they came to me." _The one who ran after me first was the new one, Slash I believe, guess he was the first one to see me. _"Well demon voice or gah screw it!" _In a demon like voice I said **"STOP OR I MIGHT MAKE YOU DO MORE THAN THAT." **He stopped, then looked at me angrily and screamed "WHO ARE YOU!" I replied saying "Funny maybe you should listen to people, they might have somethings to say, Brad, or should I say slash?" Brad got confused and asked "How do you know my name?" "I can read minds too you know, even I don't know why they have not passed on, but anyhow you are probably wondering who I am. I am Shackler or Shack for short, I came to tell you about the place re-opening. You see we where waiting for your activation timer to go off, oh by the way it is 1990. You may be wondering why the heck we've waited, and the reason is we, which is Mike, and Mari who you will see later wanted to make people forget the murders and stuff. Well I must go, and you have some people who wan't to see you." I then pointed to the toys who tried to hid behind the corner. They looked over to them and I ran away to the rift area.

**WELL STAY TUNED FOR THE TOYS AND ORIGINALS FOR THE FIRST TIM. ALSO THE RIFT AREA IS WHERE SHACK CAN TELEPORT.(FNAF 3 IS OUT YAY!) NOW C YA!**


	5. chapter 6

**FINALLY A_ REAL _CHAPTER FOR A LOOOOOOOONG TIME, LETS GO NOW!**

**[Slashes POV, F.F.P(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza),1990]**

"Awww come on there are more now, not even a single question can be answered without hundreds of more popping out of thin air." I say to myself. The yellow one says "You must be slash, the Mike told us about you being new, and our brothers and sisters. I'm Chi Any ways from left to right goes me,Bon, Fred, BB, and mangle is getting fixed, her name will be foxette(fox et), and mari is with Mike, you'll see them later. Also why am I excited, when I'm an animatronic, you may think. Well the boss found a way to make us have human emotions, like being happy,sad,excited, etc. Oh and we know you might be possessed, like the rest of the old ones, Mike said you might be possessed."

**[?POV,?,1990]**

_"How should I introduce myself"_ I wonder to myself. I then hear a laugh _"Who was that, I can make a new friend since I was killed because of this thing." _ I walk to the room, and realise it was only the audio box, stupid night guard. _"He won't let me in to introduce myself. Stupid spring locks, I'd die for another person, animatronic... anything." "Is that a fire! Oh no no nooo! The guard did not leave his office to put out the fire the arcade machine started, he didn't do it, because he was scared... of me."_

**WHO IS THIS 'NEW' CHARECTER, FIRST ONE TO LEAVE AN ACTUAL REVIEW, AND GET THE QUESTION CORRECT GETS A COOKIE!**


	6. Chapter 7

**ANNNNND WE HAVE 2 WINNERS, YES I DECIDED 2 DEADLYCAT45, AND FNAF MARIONETTE! NOW TO THE STORY!**

**[Mike's house,1990,Sometime after springtrap's fright burned down]**

"Give me one reason I should trust you to be working at the new pizzeria, Springtrap?" Mike asked the now homeless, possosssed animatronic. "Well I was the guard at the first one,sooo yeah." Springtrap replied "How did you die, you weren't a nightguard" Mike questioned springtrap again "Note to the next employees, don't breath on the springlocks." Springtrap replied again. "You did not listen to the training recordings did you... wheres my rope!" Mike said.

**[F.F.P,1990]**

"Uhhh...hello I guess?" Slash said(Brad will now be reffered to as slash) "I really wish this new boss would come and see us when we awoken, he'd clear things up... ALOT." Slash added. "Well what are we going to do, might as well forget the past, cause i'll be here for a loooooooong time." "Well we can play a little prank with the night guard, Mike might help out with that by leaving a recording saying we'll kill him or something." Chi said "Chi, wounldn't that cause us to go into _THAT_ mode " Bon asked "What mode, Bon?" "I'll remind you later Chi."

**WELL SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHPT. I HAD TO FIGHT OFF WRITERS BLOCK**


	7. Chapter 8

**I can't explain how sorry I am, and allergy relief didn't expect you here, and you got it right by the way, well to the story!**

**[F.F.P,1990,BON'S POV]**

I pulled Chi aside. "Chi, do you remember when we tried to prank the nightgaurd at the other places before our redesign?" I asked, to responded by "YES! Remember how fun that was, omg, his reaction though. THAT WAS A FUN TIME...until we, ohhhh that mode." "Wow Chi, just wow." I mentally facepalm. "Did our redesign remove that though Bon?" she asked. To be honest it was kinda stupid of me, but I found that day found even though we killed the night gaurd. "Yes."

**[Mike P.O.V ,Mike's place, 1990]**

"Mike remember when we last tried to bring in a new animatronic?" The worker said, and I said "That was under another boss, I don't think anyone will get stuffed in this one. Also the blueprints will be arriving shortly" I then hung up the phone. "Why do you care to expand this company anyways Mike?" Mari asked "I know some things about the past, an old friend worked back in 1987 told me some stories, 4 children murdered and the one miracle kid who survived, barely at least."'

**I'll try to update more now, keep in mind try. Life is a female dog sometimes, anyhow rockbrad out!**


	8. Chapter 9

**I want to make at least 500-700 word chapters starting next chapter, or if this on if I feel like it. Anyways if I do not put a P.O.V in the setting box it is automaticaly Slash's P.O.V.**

**[F.F.P, 1990, 3 days before the opening]**

It was actually not boring waiting. The place had games that the animatronics knew how to play in fact it feels like I was never human. Mangle arrived the other day dang the engineers fixed her up. I saw pictures like those in a before and after commercials. Anyhow a night gaurd is coming to watch us, and we decided to pull a prank. I recorded some messages to say a mask makes us think hes an animatronic. I got them to make an agreement to not cheat. _ "Better get in position, it is almost 12.__"_ Bon cam over to tell me "Don't camp those vents, I don't need you to give it a panic attack from not moving.

**Here is the** _nightgaurd_** OC bio name: Yong Ma**

**Gender:Female**  
**Nationality:Chinese**  
**Age:22**  
**Appearance: Yong has brown hair and brown eyes And cream skin. She has frekles on her cheeks.**  
**Personality:She is extremely brave and selfless. She is a huge control freak and judges a book by it's cover. She can be very mean at times and always is very bossy. She will always risk her life for someone unless it has to do with guns.**  
**Backstory: Yong was born in China and moved to America when she was 5. She joined the army and fought in the war in Iraq. She was shot 3 times, one of which is through the head. She nearly died but manage to survive. Because of her injuries she couldn't serve so she was uneployed until she found a certain job opening.**

**[****Yong's P.O.V]**

I sigh as I entered the pizzeria, I heard of these animatronics Bonnie, Foxy, and all them about the stuffing. Besides the murders I wish the pizzeria was back in China when I was little. Heck never mind my parents would have _said_ 'They are evil soulless creatures that have opened the rift to our world.' I smile at the idea, it is funny how my parents make up those things. I walk down the hall to find the office and I sit down.

**[12 A.M.(Note that italics are Yong's thought)]**

To my suprise the phone rings, so out of curiosity I answer it. "Hello...Hello... Hey umm if you're hearing this message, then you probably are the nightgaurd._ "No am the owner."_ I left you pre-recorded messages to get you through these shifts. _"So that explains why you call at midnight."_ Also forget about the metalic sounding voice. I am using this program, because I do not like using my real voice._" What a wimp."_ Anyways welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, or atleast the second one. _"wow talk about me caring."_ A place where fun comes to life for both kids and parents alike._ " Obviously parents love to watch the animatronics sing the same songs... lame."_ Before you here those rumors of the murders, the animatronics are not really haunted._ "Does he take me for an idiot? Ghosts don't exist!"_ In fact we actually got new ones if you see the show stage those are the 'toy' models, yeaaah well they kind of... bug out in the night hours._ "Or another way to say they start singing in the night."_ They move, we don't know why, but we have a theory. _"Wait move, ooooh must be a free-roam anti-gear lock tactic."_ The bots were never given a proper night mode, and they were programmed to be where the people are. _"Not really shocking." _ In this case it would be your office. _" So there is no people who want to party with them, no big suprise."_ Anyhow if they get in the office...they...err...will try to stuff you into a suit, yeah they don't tell you that when you sign up. _" Wait.. hold it are thy going to kill me, I guess the spares have all, wait why why would they though?" _We believe they think you are a endoskeleton not wearing a suit, this may sound dumb, but the rule is they MUST have a suit on. "_Well what logic?"_ If you are panicking,please calm down._ " I am calm, I'd believe you, but SPIRITS DON'T EXIST! ."_ We supplied you with an empty Freddy mask, so put that on if they come in your office, and they'll eventually leave. _"I guess I will cause they move and will try to kill me."_ Well they don't really move during phone calls and the first two nights. I have faith in you, so bye!"_ "Man he is weird.__" "well lets see what's on the camera." _

**C-C-C-C-LIFF HANGER! Well nothin much to see so have a good day/night!**


	9. Chapter 10

**"Heyooooo want some mayooooo?"-That Guy in the corner. Well heres the chapter like I said 500+ words, and remember that if it takes a couple days to be updated. Also introducing song of the chapter! Also remember to vote in the poll to see if you want me to pair(if you don't you die(jk).)**

**Song of this chapter: FNAF song, Not here all night by DAgames. An awesome song mostly the phone guy singing, with some FNAF3 phone guy(I shall name him phone dude) Anyhow to the story!**

***Note that bold means loud noises,or emphisises a word***

**[3 A.M.]**

Of coarse I made that mistake, the mistake of looking at the cameras. If that guy never called I would have fainted, but still I was very shocked. I pulled it down and saw the vent light button. **BANG.**_ "What was that" _**BANG. **_"Something must be in the vents!" _**Bang. **I flip the camera to see the full layout better,and see that there are cameras EVERYWHERE even in the vents, and I checked both of them. _WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY!" _I was really panicking at the time. _"WAIT THE VENT LIGHT!" _I click the button and see the new Bonnie was there, quickly I put on the masks. He climbs out and stares into the mask. _"Please don't kill me please, and I will, I AM GONNA DIE!" _I close my eyes and prepare for the worst, and after what felt like years, I open my eyes to see it gone. _"Waaaaay too close." _I flash the light down the hall to see a thing running at very high speeds _"OH S***!" _I reach for the mask, but there was not enough time. (Insert bell noise here). I look to see them in there normal positions _"What the hell is going on?" _There was something I craved. The most important thing to keep me alive. It's called knowledge.

**[Mike's place, Mike's P.O.V.]**

"It took you that long to build it!" I said hanging up the phone. "Hey at least it's built, better than never getting it." He responded "Bring it to the restaurant, at midnight, and no questions!." I then hang up. "Mike, are we going to finally meet them?" That one bot said "Yes, and you need a name that fits you, being you are an animatronic now." "I do not know, all I know is im like this now, why don't we as-" He was cut off by Mari "How 'bout Spring since you died by springlocks." He was suprised, and asked "How do YOU know?" Mari replied "I have my ways." He grinned cunningly. I interrupted saying "As I was saying, we are going to meet them at midnight, and I will contact the night guard telling her we are coming." I hope this one won't malfunction, like the others did in the past.

**Hey guys I will see you guys in the next chapter, and PLEASE vote on pairing or not.**


	10. Chapter 11(short :( )

**Don't want to take off words off this chapter. Song of the chapter: Living Tombstone- Die in a fire (FNAF 3 song) check it out!**

**[F.F.P, midnight****]**

I look out the window to see a moving truck pull up, and I'm pretty sure the night guard does not drive a moving truck. I see workers and a box being brought out from the back. "Guys, you might want to see this!" I call for the others. "What is it?" Of coarse it's bonnie. "Just look what's out there." The others then come in. "Hey look that's the boss! Wait, Mari's there too." Chi, of coarse would have noticed before anyone else."Hey I think that might be a new animatronic." Freddy adds "What makes you say that Freddy?" "Slash, this is how you...errr the suit arrived." I wonder what the new animatronic is.

**CRAP CRAP CRAP, NOT ENOUGH TIME FOR 500 WORDS! Anyhow I will have 500 + words on the next chapter and who do you think the animatronic is ( , or an OC)**


	11. Chapter 12

**TO THE CHAPTER!Also since people aren't voting, and I found a review said I should, there will be pairing(not a BIG fan of pairing, but hey why not?) Song of the day: Seven nation army. You probably heard of this song, but never knew its name. Go check it out!**

**[Yong's P.O.V.,outside F.F.P]**

I pull up to the entrance to see the boss. I get out of my car to ask the boss whats going on. "Hey boss, what's going on?" He looked like he forgot to tell me something, and I need this knowledge. he responds "We plan to add a new animatronic. We are going to be here a couple hours, oh and have you been getting along with the animatronics?" _Now's my chance_ "Besides the fact of them trying to **KILL** me, yes" He looks confused "What? They have specail programming that makes them have free will, and they don't have aggression as a common feeling, that is only when someone breaks in. Also you would have better pay and I would have told you if that was true." I reply "Yeah, tell that to the guy who recorded the messages on the phone." He is not confused anymore, he's worse than that. He is perplexed. "No workers have access to that phone yet, and it can only be accessed by the animatronics to... wait a second let me listen to the message when we get inside." The animatronics are no where to be seen. Although I know we haven't entered too many rooms. The workers take the box containing the new one to parts and service. We came to the office and I let him listen to the recoding. "Hmm, as I expected. Even with the new updates the Toys STILL play pranks. They probably had Slash record the message. Now lets go find them."

**[Slash's P.O.V.]**

The thing that takes my attention off the window is the one they call Mari entering the room. "Sup bro!" fred says to Mari, with him responding "I am not a bro, anyhoe its been a long time since we last met." Fred says "What have you been doing since we last saw you." Mari talks "I have been helping Mike plan the re-opening of this place. Mike will be coming, let me go get him." And like that Mari disappeared. He reappeared with an what looks to be a phone from the future."Oh I warped to the future and took this phone that has this app, that stupid multiverse made us into a game, well minus Slash. You can play it, you won't be making a paradox or anything scientific that can destroy an entire universe. Well know I take my leave and before I go here's the charger. I modified it so it can't break. Now off to find Mike!" He said and disappeared hopefully getting the boss, or from what I picked up Mike.

**ERR..Fish fish fish. Why are you still here?Go and watch hitler rants parodies now.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Sup guys well *phone rings* BLAH BLAH BLAH*Phone clicks* Song of the chapter: ****RUN RUN! A really unknow, but amazing song for fnaf 3, check it out for yourself. BTW I haven't updated in weeks so yeaaaaah blame scott for no reason(I'm really sorry though for those who enjoy this series).**

I have been playing the game on the tablet for the last ten minutes, and then I here a sway and look to see Mike and Mari walk into the room. Mike is the first to talk. "I believe you owe someone an apology, wait a second." He peeks his head around the corner to shout "Yong, they're over here!" I respond "Why do I need to apologies to the Guard?" He then pulls up a recorder. " Hmmmm, maybe it's the recording. Also I'm not mad, but you must understand you know the history. Murderer, oops too soon?" The toys back away and Bon asks "Is this true, where you the murderer?" I shamefully reply "Yes, but I was reforming, or changing my ways." The guard then enters the room. " Wait who murder what?" Mike says "I'll explain later. Well I'm going to introduce you to a knew animatronic, they say the thing is haunted. Reason is a worker died when they where testing the machine. Don't know who it is though. Well just follow me."

**Well hopefully I don't forget to write this again. Well BYE!**


	13. news

**its been a while guys,i have good news and bad news. Bad news this is now on hold. Good news is I'm making another fnaf story.**

The reason is I want to put my story on hold and make a new one isthat I feel like a want to make a story in a different direction. Here's some clues of what it's going to be about!

01010000 01110010 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001

**Did you think I'd give you a straight foward hint? Lol**


End file.
